Summer Snow
by YasiiiA
Summary: JackXOFC – Eleanor has always been a lively and loving girl despite her cruel father. She kept hope alive for herself, the children, but most of all the lonely winter spirit who thought he had lost all hope. But what happens when one tragic event changes everything? Will it bring Eleanor and Jack closer together? Or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello there! So as you can may have read this IS a JackXOC fic. I utterly L-O-V-E Rise of the Guardians and couldn't help but have this idea after watching it for the millionth time, I hope you enjoy it! This first and most probably second chapter are going to be set in the past so you can get a feel of Eleanor and Jack's relationship._**

**_ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the R.O.T.G characters or story line, I only own this story line and my OC. (Although I wish I did own Jack…;D)_**

****Chapter 1

****250 years prior from Jack becoming a Guardian~

"Eleanor, _where_ are you?!" an anger and gruff voice barked. Almost immediately teenage girl came running into her father's shed.

"Yes father?" she timidly replied the freshly turned seventeen year old girl.

"Where the _hell _is my axe?!" he yelled, the smell of liquor reeking off him.

"I…I hid it." Eleanor replied, standing strong in front of her father.

"You _what?" _the man growled, a scowl now distorting his face "Give it to me _NOW!"_

"Father you're too drunk to handle something so dangerous, you could get hurt!" Eleanor defended, unwilling to give into her father's demand. However before Eleanor could utter another word, she was thrown onto the ground and kicked.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" her plastered father practically screeched.

"NO!" she replied, loudly. He snapped.

Picking up the petite girl by her long brunette hair, he crashed his fist onto her face, then threw her to the ground and kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. After five harsh and brutal kicks, her father walked away out of the shed and back into their wooden home.

"I-It's not his fault…it's…n-not his f-fault…" Eleanor repeated to herself.

She knew her father could be violent under the influence if drink, but when he was – if ever – sober, he was the kindest man the world had ever known. It was her mother's death that brought her father into the horrible habit of drinking day in and out. So it wasn't his fault he did this, he had no control.

Eleanor coughed harshly and breathlessly on the cold floor, her limbs too limp to lift her off the dirty and dust filled ground. Turning her head to the side Eleanor gazed out the door at the snow blanketed earth, it was beautiful.

Eleanor lost track of how long she had laid on the cold molding wooden floor, but she knew it was too long for her liking. So slowly – ever so slowly – she began to push off the floor, her body was slightly numb due to the cold and was still raw from yesterday's beatings. Steadying her hand atop her knee she shushed off it, stumbling Eleanor hit a creaky table that dug into her bruised rib, she winced and hissed in pain. However she was still able to regain her balance and stand.

Slowly and steadily Eleanor walked out of the shed at into her home, shivering as the cold air hit her thinly clothed body. Upon entering her home she was tackled by three small forms.

"Eleanor, I'm hungry!" whimpered the middle child who had turned seven only a month ago, Chris.

"I got a hole in my dress today!" whined the eldest of the three who was twelve, Victoria.

"Pway wit us Eweano! (Play with us Eleanor!)" begged the youngest child of only four years, Ron.

Despite the extreme pain and discomfort Eleanor felt, she smile at her sibling's innocent faces, and complied with each demand.

"How about this, we'll go play outside for a short time, then come back and have dinner. And once you're all asleep I'll fix your dress Victoria." Eleanor compromised with a smile, each child cheered in delight.

'_I'd do anything to keep them this happy forever.' _Eleanor thought, as each child scrambled away to get their winter coats on.

"F-Father, we'll be going now, is there anything you need before we leave?" Eleanor asked, her voice cautious not to anger her father again.

So far it had been a year since the beatings started, a month after their mother's death. And Eleanor had managed to keep her younger siblings from ever being aware of the abuse, and she had planned to keep it that way.

"No." her father simply grumbled, slumping further into his chair in front of the warm and crackling fire.

With her father's reply, Eleanor walked back to her siblings making sure they where securely warm against the winter's weather. Wrapping her own worn out brown hood securely around her shoulders, the four ventured out into the snowy forest.

"Come on Eleanor!" Chris called out, waving his lagging sister over.

"Y-You guys go! I'm just going to stay here." She panted, her bruises and cuts now strongly throbbed pulsing throughout her entire being in protest. Victoria ran over to her.

"Are you okay Elly?" asked Victoria, concern lacing into her words and features.

"Y-Yes, I'm probably just getting a cold, you three have fun now. And don't wander too far!" Eleanor called as Victoria ran back to her other siblings.

"Okay!" the three replied in unison.

Eleanor slumped down onto a log, her breathing was heavy. Her body protested against her every since she had stood up in the shed, but she couldn't take away the children's fun because of her pain, it wouldn't be fair to them.

As the night rolled on Eleanor called her siblings back and they headed back to their cozy home, greeted by a sleeping father, the four of them sat quietly enjoying each other's company and jokes as they ate. Finally they three began to yawn tired after their long day playing in the snow.

"Alright time for bed." Eleanor announced, the three grumbled in protest.

"Awwww, but Elly!" Chris whined.

"If you three don't go to sleep now, how will the Sand Man be able to send you good dreams?" the trio paused for a moment, then sighed.

"Okay…" Victoria piped up. Soon the three were tucked into their single large bed, each received a kiss on the head by Eleanor as they were tucked in.

"Now sleep tight! And be sure to stay warm, you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your tiny noses!" Eleanor giggled.

"That's just a story!" Victoria chuckled, as Eleanor tickled her.

Abruptly Eleanor stopped and looked at the three, a mock of horror and surprise graced her grinning face.

"You think Jack Frost is simply a tale?" she asked in horror, jokingly of course.

"Yes!" the three replied.

"Well you three are…WRONG!" Eleanor laughed. "Who do you think makes the winter weather so crisp? And blankets the trees and floors in a diamond like snow?" Eleanor asked, the three children shrugged. Unknowing of the wonders they were about to learn.

"Well then I shall tell you a tale!" Eleanor began in a whimsical tone "Of a man unlike any other! He is none other than Jack Frost!" The children began to giggle in excitement as she continued "For you see my three fair and lovely children, Jack Frost is the maker of the cold, he is the coldest of them all! He freezes, blows, and spreads, winter into our lives! Without him…there would be no winter fun."

"Really?!" Chris exclaimed, shocked.

"Yup!" Eleanor replied, popping her 'p'.

"Now you three get some sleep, and I'll wake you tomorrow. Goodnight." She softly fare welled, the three now sleeping children.

Closing their room door, Eleanor suddenly stumbled to the wall before her, biting back a cry of pain as she gingerly clutched her stomach.

'_I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!' _Eleanor frantically thought, nearly stumbling her way down the stairs of her home. Grabbing her coat she quickly – as she could – fled into the forest where no one could hear her cries of pain.

Practically limping into the forest, Eleanor kept moving forward, until she reached a frozen lake. Sitting by the iced waters, she fell onto the child floor clutching herself in pain as she began to weep.

"I-It hurts…so bad…it hurts so much…" Eleanor whispered to herself in agony.

This wasn't the first time she had run into the forest to cover her cries of pain or sadness; in fact Eleanor practically did it every night – she never felt it necessary to burden others with her troubles, she always thought it unfair if she did. However this was the first time she had gone far enough to reach the lake, she'd never seen the lake before tonight and all she could think was.

'_It's beautiful…' _

Propping herself up – gently – against an oak tree, Eleanor watched as the moon's light danced off the surface of the lake, making it seem as if diamonds danced atop the frozen liquid. Cold winds gently blew past the dark haired beauty, causing her frail form to shiver. Wrapping her hood tighter around her body, Eleanor continued to watch the show of dancing lights before her.

Her eyes began to weigh down, unwillingly closing themselves, she knew it wasn't safe to close her eyes and sleep outside in such weather. But a small part of her didn't care, didn't care that she just might die from the cold, in fact it welcomed the idea.

Suddenly Eleanor's eyes snapped open as she heard the echoing snap of a twig, her head shot to the left, the direction the noise had come from. And her eyes widened as she saw a boy, probably slightly older than she was, but no more than a year. Standing bare footed in the ankle deep snow, he held a staff in his right hand, a hood just like hers but shorter hung from his shoulders. And his hair, it danced gently as the wind swept through it, making it seem like silk under the moon lit sky.

At the moment, the boy turned and looked at Eleanor, with wide ice blue eyes that stared back into her shocked jade green ones.

**_Hey so please remember to comment and show love! It fuels the next chapter! Good or bad all comments are welcomed! xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm SO SORRY for not posting for like EVER! But I finished my LAST final this morning so you know what that means right? *Random crazy dance commenced* IT'S SUMMER TIMMEE! *Ahem* Sorry I got a little carried away *blush*.**_

_**Well annyyyywaaaayyy, since it's FINALLY summer I'll be posting SO much more! Most likely I'll be posting on random days (just to keep you guys on your toes) but I PROMISE it will definitely be once a week at least! And thank you to all you guys who commented and waited so patiently! please continue to review my lovelies it's my nom noms for creativity!**_

* * *

cAP

Chapter 2

Eleanor stared wide eyed at the boy that stood alone gazing out onto the lake; he seemed unfazed by their bone chilling surroundings – unlike her. Quickly springing from her place on the cool floor the young brunette rushed to his side, before engulfing him into the large hood with her. She hugged him tightly – as tight as her paining body would allow – in hopes of warming him.

"Whoa!" the young boy yelped in surprise by her sudden attack.

"Are you crazy?!" Eleanor yelled, hugging against him tighter "You could come down with sickness in this cold and die you fool!" she continued to rant, rubbing her hands around his thinly clothed body.

"Y-You can see me?" the boy stuttered, looking amazed.

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes? Your toes could fall off you know! You're just like my little brother Ron with all your-" however before Eleanor could finish, the boy had grabbed hold of her shoulders and lightly shook her trying to get her attention.

"YOU CAN _SEE _ME?!" the boy exclaimed once again. Eleanor rolled her big jade colored eyes with a grunt and replied.

"Yes of _course _I can _see _you!"she huffed, and then added "Are you daft in the head or something, why wouldn't I see you?!"

Silence took over, the strange boy held Eleanor at arm's length staring at her with wide eyes that were filled with joy. Suddenly he pulled her into a tight bone crushing hug, at that moment the young girl felt her body scream in agony at the contact.

"P-Please…please let go." She begged, trying to keep herself screeching in agony. The boy quickly pulled away.

"No one has _ever _been able to _see ME _before!" he explained, jumping on the balls of his feet filled with excitement. He reminded Eleanor of her siblings each time she spent any money she had saved up and bought them a new toy.

"Okay whatever you say, but we should get you inside or you'll get sick." The boy stared strangely at her for a moment before commenting.

"I think it's _you _we should get inside, I'm fine." He chuckled; gesturing to Eleanor's shivering body. However what the silver haired boy didn't know was that the quaking of her body wasn't due to the cold, but the pain.

"Yeah, I should be getting inside." Eleanor replied, feeling slightly shy for being alone with a boy she had never met before and to add insult to injury she – literally – threw herself on him.

"I'm Jack." The boy introduced, then added "Jack Frost." He immediately received a 'are you crazy?' look from Eleanor.

"Jack Frost? As in 'the coldest of the cold, Jack Frost'?" the brunette sarcastically asked, raising a brow with a slight smile curving her full – now slightly blue – lips.

"The one and only!" the boy replied grinning from ear to ear, Eleanor giggled at his confidence with what he had just said.

"Well _Jack Frost _I'm Eleanor Rays." Suddenly the boy named Jack began to laugh.

"_Eleanor RAYS?!" _he laughed "That _literally _translates into 'Light Rays'!" he chuckled, grabbing his sides.

"Oh stuff it you! I know what my name means!" Eleanor replied, pouting. Jack sated his laughter before speaking.

"But I think that name suits you." Eleanor was slightly surprised by his comment, looking up at Jack who was around a foot taller than her she spoke.

"Really? How?" her eyes were slightly widened with what he may respond with.

'_Eleanor get a grip girl! Someone as…eye catching as him wouldn't compliment a plain Jane like-' _however the girl's thought process came to a standstill as Jack spoke.

"You seem like a kind person who would light up someone's day…" as soon as the words left his pale lightly blue lips, Jack turned his head away so not to face Eleanor as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank you…Jack." Eleanor began to redden as a fire began to burn inside her, no longer making her feel cold.

However Jack didn't reply, nor look at Eleanor again. The young brunette began to this she upset him, was it something she said? Something she did? Did he regret his comment? The questions raced on in her mind that is until they reached her village. Eleanor's home town was small and quaint, quiet, simple, everyone knew everyone, but most of all; _EVERYONE _GOSSIPED! However Eleanor's house was out on the further part of the town, quite close to the dark – yet beautiful – woods.

"Okay well...I guess I should-" once again Eleanor had been cut off, however this time it was not by Jack.

"Eleanor!" I male voice yelled, looking forward she noticed her friend and betrothed Thomas Gibbs.

"Thomas!" she called back.

Thomas was a year older than Eleanor and hey had been betrothed to marry when both were at the age of eighteen; she only had a year remaining until their joint lives together. The young man had long and slightly shaggy blonde hair that contrasted well with his green eyes; he was well built and very easy on the eyes. Many girls hated Eleanor for being the one chosen to be with him; needless to say he was the town's most handsome man.

"Where were you Eleanor? I had searched your home but your father said you had gone." He asked, slightly out of breath as he held her by the base of her elbows.

"Oh I was out by the lake with…" suddenly Eleanor's mouth had been captured by a hand, effectively silencing her.

"No one can see me!" Jack whispered, giving her a look that meant 'don't mention me'. She nodded slightly and he released her.

"Eleanor?" Thomas quietly called her name, trying to make eye contact with her.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered, looking away from Jack and back to Thomas. "Thomas…umm…do you see anyone else here?" she asked quietly.

She heard a smack and looked to see Jack had smacked his head with a sigh, however she ignored his action and looked back at Thomas for an answer. She followed the blonde boy's eyes and he searched the area, looking straight through Jack.

"I'm sorry my love…I don't see anyone." Thomas replied, looking slightly worried.

"Oh okay! I had a strange inkling that someone had been following me." She stupidly giggled, however fear struck Eleanor like never before.

'_Am I losing my mind? Or is Thomas just blind? How can I see Jack while he cannot?!' _raced the young girl's mind trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Alright, well I should go. Madeline needs my help cutting fire wood while her father is away, see you later?" asked Thomas, gracing the two people – one of which is unknown to him – standing before him with a charming smile.

"Okay." Eleanor replied, smiling sweetly. Without further ado Thomas ran off to go find Madeline Watson.

Once Thomas was completely out of sight Eleanor immediately spun around to look at Jack with wide eyes, lightly slapping each side of the boy's face she gripped his paled face pulling and pushing at his cheeks. After a few minutes of the probing Jack yelped in pain when she tugged his soft silver hair.

"Ouch! Eleanor stop!" Jack exclaimed, swatting her curious hands away.

"Eeeek!" she squeaked turning to run away but Jack was somehow in front if her.

"Elean-" Jack began, but was interrupted.

"Get away from me demon!" she screeched running in the opposite direction, running back towards the lake.

"Eleanor wait!" Jack yelled after her.

'_What's happening?! Why is a devil haunting me, what have done to deserve this?!' _Eleanor internally screamed, running from the boy that began to pursue her with great speed.

Suddenly the young girl fell, yelping in pain as she felt something tear into the skin of her right leg. A warmth trickled down her leg and she immediately knew what is was because of the iron stench that wafted up her nose. Eleanor didn't dear lift her dress to see the damage in fear of how bad it may have been…this just wasn't her day.

"Eleanor!" she heard a voice yell, not a second later Jack flew over stopping to hover over her for a few moments before landing back down onto the floor.

"Who are you?!" she yelled, attempting to crawl away from him.

There was a huff, some sounds of walking, and suddenly she was being lifted off the floor and into…the air, how was this possible?! Eleanor kicked and screamed for Jack to put her down but instead he flew further into the woods. He watched amazed yet horrified as the trees sped past them as they swerved through the crowded area. Finally they arrived at an opening that had been the lake where they first met, but he hovered a bit further and into a large opening that was behind a rock by the cave. No one had ever been this far out into the woods in fear of coyote attacks.

Yet here she was, however that wasn't what shocked Eleanor, it was what had been behind the wooden door of the arc that amazed her. It was slightly warmer than outside, the ceiling was decorated with a shimmering sheet of ice that almost shined like the stars. There was a simple bed, opening for a fire place by the far wall, a – what seemed to be – self-carved table in the middle of the room, chairs surrounded the table, some cabinets and shelves that housed items by the far wall next to the fire place, and finally another closed wooden not far from the table. It was simple but it had a very homely feeling, one Eleanor had not felt in a long time.

"W-Where am I?" the slightly shivering girl muttered, clutching onto Jack tightly

"My home." Jack simply replied, walking further into the home. He placed her down onto the table before walking over the cabinets by the wall and began to rummage through them.

"S-Sorry I called you a devil earlier…" Eleanor mumbled, barely audible but Jack caught what she had said. With what seemed to be herbs and cloth in both hands he spoke.

"Correction, you called me a demon…however I can see why'd you'd freak out." She nonchalantly shrugged before leaning pulling out a chair to sit in front of her.

"Why c-couldn't Thomas see you?" Eleanor asked, looking around the room.

"Because he doesn't believe in me, unlike you." Jack replied.

"Wha-" Eleanor stopped and stared wide eyed as Jack shrugged the hem of her dress up past her knees stopping slightly before her mid-thigh. On instinct she slapped him across the face as hard as she could before pulling down her dress.

"JUST _WHAT _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she yelled, flushed red out of embarrassment and anger.

She watched as Jack stood up with an expression of annoyance contorting his features, suddenly Eleanor felt her back hit the table and was now pinned underneath Jack. He stared into her eyes with hard eyes, however the young brunette felt as if her heart wanted to break free from the confines of her ribs due to the position and proximity of Jack; he was pressed against her body while standing in between her spread legs. Her dress now up further than it had been and she felt mortified.

It was common sense that no respectable young woman would ever be in such a position, unless it was on her wedding night with the man she loved and promised to be with forever. Hell Thomas had never even been this…intimate with her before! Mustering any and all strength she had she inhaled ready to tell off this promiscuous boy, however she never had the chance.

"Get OFF-"

"I was simply trying help my _only _believer, was that so wrong?" Jack stated, his voice was calm and collected.

Not even a moment later Eleanor felt extremely guilty, he was simply trying to help her and she calls him any and every nasty name she could think up. She shook her head feeling embarrassed for thinking his advances were immoral, slowly Jack lifted himself off her and helped her sit up. I was silent as Jack bean to clean up the gash on her knee, she bit her lip and gripped the table in a deathly tight grip to keep from screaming at the pain she felt.

"W-Why can anyone e-else see you?" Eleanor managed out, trying to diverge her mind from the pain. Jack looked up at her with a charming smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Because you really believe in me, Jack Frost." As he replied in a slightly shaky, he stood from his chair and hugged her as he spoke. And Eleanor did nothing but hug him back tightly.

* * *

**Taadaa! Please remember to review and tell me what you think! Again sorry for making you guys wait so long! :( Love you guys! Until next time! Mwah! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I missed you! So I just wanted to start off by saying I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY! I know I haven't update most of my fanfics in a while and that's because, well to be honest I lost my way with most of them but I'm re-watching the movie for new motivation and I will be writing more often - now that I have time since school is out! Okay and I really just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BARING WITH ME FOR SO LONG! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please remember to review because it really does fuel m imagination and the writing of the next chapters!**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Okay wait so let me get this straight, no one can see you unless they believe in you?" Eleanor asked, looking down at Jack who had just finished wrapping a cloth around her wound.

"Yes." Jack simply replied, knotting the cloth around her knee.

"And you can fly?" her voice beaming with more wander as her trivia of questions went on.

"Yes." The white haired boy replied, most would get annoyed with such badgering but Jack was simply grateful to have someone to talk to.

"And control snow?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Most part?" Eleanor asked, confused as to how that would work.

"Well yes I _can _control the wind and snow but sometimes they have a mind of their own. For example this one time North thought I was the one who conjured up this big blizzard and froze about seventeen of his elves! When I totally _didn't_!" Jack stated, slight anger was apparent in his tone and eyes but he quickly calmed himself.

"North?" Eleanor questioned, it took no longer than two seconds for realization to hit her "YOU MEAN SANTA?!" she exclaimed, jumping off the dark wooden table only to stumble onto Jack when a shock of pain ran up her leg.

"Whoa! Be careful!" Jack cautioned, wrapping his arms around Eleanor before pulling her to his chest to steady her.

This was the second time today they have been in such close proximity of each other; the brunette felt her heart race once again as her ivory skin became flushed. It was strange not even her own fiancé could make her feel this way, how could Jack make her heart batter with in her chest so hard and make it nearly impossible to breathe?

"But yeah I do know Santa and let's just say I'm at the top of his list…just not the good one." Jack chuckled, looking down at the petite girl in his arms.

"I-I…I should go Jack, if my father finds out I left without permission…" she trailed off, not wanting to fathom what her father would do to her.

"Yeah sure." The silver haired boy replied with a slight chuckle, which revealed his pearl white teeth.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to return especially because Jack insisted that they fly, but Eleanor didn't really protest nor complain like she had done earlier because she actually enjoyed it. they landed right behind her home, Jack gently set her down but didn't let go just yet.

"Jack I really need to get goin-" Eleanor was abruptly cut off when Jack pulled her against him, her body did ache from the contact but she ignored it and hugged him back.

"W-Will I see you again?" his voice cracked slightly as he spoke, she felt the ice cold moisture against her skin which only made her hug him tighter.

After a few moments they pulled apart but Eleanor still held him by his chilled ivory hands, she reached up as wiped a runaway tear that streamed down his cheeks. He looked at her with so much sadness in his glazed ice blue eyes that it was unbearable for her too see, how alone had this poor boy really been?

"Jack the question isn't 'will you see me' but 'when'." She reassured, holding his face in her delicate hands. "Jack I will never leave you."

His eyes widened tremendously that moment, a smile immediately made itself prominent on his face.

"Really?" he asked, as if he may have heard her wrong.

"Never Jack, you seem very sweet and kind and I love that. Why would I want to leave such a kind person?" her question was rhetorical and Jack knew it, he was so happy at that very moment her pulled her into another tight hug.

"_ELEANOR!" _a muffled voice yelled, the young girl's eyes immediately went wide with fear.

"J-Jack I _really _have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she asked in a hurried tone, Jack noticed her tone and released her and with a nod from the two of them she ran back inside. "See you later!" she called behind her as she ran.

* * *

~ 1 month later ~

Two laughing forms rolled around in the snow, one brunette girl and one magical silver haired boy. Eleanor kept her promise that day and never left Jack's side, a week after her discovery of the snow spirit she told her siblings of him and they instantly believed every word she spoke about the boy, and just like that Jack now had four believers. It was all thanks to the beautiful girl that was lying beside him.

"That was so much fun!" Eleanor cheered, giggling incessantly.

"Heck yeah! And I totally beat you!" Jack laughed, sitting up.

"No you did not! I beat you!" the brunette countered, sitting up as well.

"Oh please, like you could ever beat me." The teenage boy playfully scoffed.

"Oh really?" Eleanor grinned, grabbing him into a head lock she exclaimed laughing "Admit it Jack I beat you!"

"Did not!" Jack exclaimed, flailing around trying to escape her surprisingly strong grip.

"Did too!" they bickered back and forth like children, for a few more minutes until Jack finally gave in.

Eleanor loved the way she was around Jack, she didn't have to be more 'lady like' or pretend that running around in the snow while flinging balls of white fluff at one another was a childish game. Around this beam of fun and joy named 'Jack Frost' she could be herself, she could be 'Eleanor'. The two teens looked into each other's eyes, her frost green bearing into his icy blue hues.

What was this feeling Jack was able to conjure up within her? Were these the feelings her mother meant when she rambled one and one about once she had met 'the one'? It was public knowledge that Eleanor was betrothed to the heart throb Thomas but…what was it inside her that told her he wasn't 'the one' for her, she should be grateful but she wasn't.

"Jack I…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

She had to leave before her father found out she was gone, but she didn't want to and neither did Jack. The young boy looked deeply into her eyes and rested his left hand against her cheek which she immediately pressed onto, reaching his free hand for the loose bun at the back of her head he watched as her long chocolate tresses fell haphazardly around her shoulders and face. She immediately pulled back and tried to salvage her hair.

"Jack you know how I feel about my hair being open…it looks ugly." Jack held both her hands before pushing her onto the ground – a habit of his that she never really got tired of, surprised; yes, tired; no.

"No your stupid father thinks that, I think it make you look…_absolutely_ beautiful." He spoke confidently, until reaching the end of his sentence which came out as a mere whisper.

Eleanor knew he was being sincere by the look in his eyes, but couldn't help but love the way his breath fanned against her skin as he whispered the last part as if it were a secret they were only meant to know.

"T-Thank you Jack." She replied, smiling up at the silver haired boy feeling her face color a light shade of crimson.

Their eyes never wavered from each other as Jack slowly began to inch towards her face, their breaths mixing into one and the heat radiating from each of the teens now made it seem as if it were a summer day in this impossibly cold winter night. Their lips only inches apart, the graze of Jack's chilled lips against her rosy pink ones sent shivers down Eleanor's spine and she loved it. This was it, their moment to be more than just friends and Eleanor didn't want to be 'sensible and logical' she wanted to give into the moment, but of course destiny had other plans – that bitch.

"Thomas! We can't do this here, what if someone finds us?" a gentle female voice asked, giggling like crazy.

Jack and Eleanor looked over to a large tree where the voice had originated from, looking at each other the young brunette didn't know what was doing on, Thomas? Is couldn't be _her _Thomas…could it? However the voice that followed answered her.

"Brigit don't worry, no one will find us." He chuckled.

The young brunette who sat before Jack was shocked into a standstill; the snow spirit had always hated Thomas for this very reason. He knew what the sleazy adolescent had been doing behind Eleanor's back for some time now, he had half a mind to tell the clueless girl the very second he found out but didn't because he knew that it would hurt her. So for her to find out like this…Jack felt his heart stop at the heart wrenching expression her face held.

"Eleanor…" Jack cautiously whispered, snapping her out of her reverie.

"I…I have to go…" her voice was a mere whisper, jutting off the floor she ran.

"Eleanor wait!" Jack yelled, knowing none but she could hear him.

Using his powers he caught up with her in no time, leaving no time for her to protest Jack scooped her up into his arms and flew to his home. It scared Jack that she did little to nothing in protest, even the times she had agreed for him to take her on a flight she'd cling to him for dear life. It didn't take them long to reach their destination and Jack carried her all the way to a chair seating her, not once allowing her to move a muscle.

Once everything had settled, Jack spoke softly in fear of her breaking down.

"Eleanor, a-are you oka-" his worried question was curtly cut short by her.

"I knew." Was all Eleanor said, the words only just registering in Jack's mind.

"What?" he asked, unsure of what she meant.

"I knew Thomas was having…'flings' with other girls." The young girl clarified.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Jack questioned, his tone sounding slightly harsher then he meant for it to.

"Because…because I didn't care." Eleanor sheepishly replied, looking up from her hand into Jack's crystal blue orbs.

"What do you mean you didn't care? I thought you loved Thomas…." Jack trailed off, the words 'Thomas' and 'love' in the same sentence left a bitter taste on his tongue.

Casting her eyes away from the spirit the was kneeling before her Eleanor shamefully spoke.

"I-I _thought _I did, but being with you and knowing what I know about his affairs…I didn't care, because I had you Jack." her voice so quiet he hardly caught the words she uttered.

Catching her chin with the tips of his chilled finger tips Jack moved the brunettes petite face to look at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Why was she crying? It didn't make sense to him because she had just spoken the words he felt the moment they met.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, standing up so he was now looking down at her but never moving his fingers from her delicate face.

"I'm going to tell my father I don't want to be with Thomas." She confidently replied, sniffing away the burning tears.

"Why is that?" Jack questioned, hope lacing his voice as a small grin crept onto his lips.

Standing up Eleanor's form was still smaller than Jack's, stepping closer to him so they were only inches apart she relished in the heat she felt radiating off him, was that even possible, to feel such amazing and comforting heat from a snow spirit?

"Because I want to be with you, Jack." Eleanor replied, never feeling surer about anything in her seventeen years of life.

Dipping his head closing the space between them the young woman closed her eyes as their lips molded perfectly together, nothing had ever felt so right. Butterflies were bursting within her, she felt them fluttering all about while her heart thrashed so hard against her ribs Eleanor was sure it would leap out at any moment.

Jack had never known what his meaning was as a spirit, the Man on the Moon or 'Manny' had never told him, he felt lost and alone his entire existence never being able to confined in a single soul about the pain or emptiness he felt daily. However he finally found his purpose in life, the one thing that would now drive his determination for living, the single person that could fill the hollowness within him and make his frozen heart beat with warmth; her name was Eleanor, the one girl he'd die protecting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but I've been really sick lately and as a result have been falling behind on writing my stories :"( Sorry! Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and please LEAVE A REVIEW! They are like yummy candy to me! xx**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians, only my Characters!**_

* * *

Cha

**Chapter 4**

"Eleanor…I'm so…sorry…I didn't mean…" Jack sobbed his heart shattering into a thousand pieces at the sight before him.

"I know Jack…it's okay…" she smiled as best she could, looking up at the broken teen with glazed pain filled eyes she hid behind her loving smile.

* * *

~*(Earlier that day)*~

"That's it! I-I'll just tell my father I'm done with Thomas!" Eleanor exclaimed, her voice filled with glee as she danced around the room.

Jack couldn't help but admire her cheerfulness, the way her hair bounced along after her while her green eyes lit up brighter than any star he had every laid his eyes on. His clear blue eyes followed her as she wondered around his humble abode; he's never seen such a kind and loving person before and he had been around for a while. Somehow Eleanor just seemed to brighten up any room by simply stepping into it. Jack had abilities the young brunette girl always insisted were 'magical' but he truly believed they were nothing compared to the inner magic she was born with.

Pushing off the wall the snow spirit had been resting on before sauntering over to Eleanor, making sure to not make a sound, he carefully slid chilled hands around her waist before gripping her tightly yet tenderly. She yelped in surprise jumping into the air instantly turning to face the ginning boy who towered over her.

"Jack! You scared the heavens out of me!" she reprimanded playfully slapping him on his firm chest.

"Sorry," he chuckled, pulling her to him "I just love how cute you look when you're startled." The words effortlessly left his soft lips, he meant every word but Eleanor was surprised by his declaration.

"Y-You…think I'm…cute?" she stuttered out, moving back from Jack only a fraction before craning her neck to look up at his oceanic blue eyes. The snowy haired teen looked down at her, confusion lacing his features.

"Of course, how could I not?" he asked, as if she was crazy to think otherwise.

Eleanor threw herself back into Jack's arms burring her face into his chest, inhaling the scent he carried; it was a combination of vanilla and cinnamon, perfection. He returned the gesture by nuzzling his nose onto the crook of her neck, pressing her petite body against his. Something stirred in the both of them, something alien to the two teens. Pulling apart ever so slightly their eyes met as their nose touched due to the closeness, both held their breath, not daring to move.

However the waiting was agonizing to the adolescents, Jack waited for Eleanor to make a move not wanting to rush her, while she did the same for him. Something inside the duo snapped and they couldn't wait any longer as they both lunged forward, unfortunately the expected softness of their partner's lips wasn't what graced them, the dizzying pain of a harsh head-butt thrummed through both of their head.

"Ow…" Eleanor groaned, rubbing her now sore forehead while Jack did the same.

After a few seconds their eyes met again and the room fell into a silence, however the silence didn't last long as they began to burst laughing. This was what Eleanor cherished, being able to laugh full heartedly with someone so easily that weren't her siblings. The laughter slowly died down and that unfamiliar spark took over again, the both cautiously moved forward. The young brunette slid her hands into Jack's snow white hair as he dipped his head down to meet hers.

Their lips met in a simple yet perfect kiss, they giggled against each other's lips slightly but never parted. Jack wrapped his arms around Eleanor's slender waist, pulling her ever so cautiously closer to him. His tongue traced her bottom lip on instinct and she gladly opened for him – not sure if that's what he wanted. Neither of these two silly lovers kissed anyone before their first kiss with each other earlier that morning, but something in these actions just felt…_so right._

After a short while you're their passionate endeavor into each other's hot caverns the two teens pulled apart, inhaling the much needed air around them.

"J-Jack…I…" Eleanor severely hated herself for the words that she was about to utter but she had to "…I have to go, Jack."

"W-Why? Did I do something wrong? I'm-" the snow spirit rushed out feeling frantic that he may have ruined the only thing that mattered to him. Eleanor quickly placed her slim finger against his soft lips effectively hushing his worries.

"No Jack, everything's fine." She assured, before continuing "I just have to be home before supper or my father will be…worried."

"Oh." Was all Jack said, once she removed her digit from his cold lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow and…" Eleanor trailed off, a soft blush gracing her cheeks "…I'll tell my father about Thomas tonight, I promise." She smiled, turning away from him and heading towards the front door. "Bye Jack." She turned around giving him a faint smile.

There was something off about her parting smile, it seemed…empty? It obviously didn't reach her glazed over eyes. Watching her petite form disappear something stirred within Jack, he suddenly felt restless, and gripping his staff he silently walked out of the door stalking behind the girl he loved. A strange need to protect her arouse in him and he was relentless to find out why.

* * *

"You must be out of your mind!" Eleanor's father bellowed, his alcohol ridden breath fanned itself across her face causing the young girl to flinch away.

"No I'm not father! I don't love Thomas!" Eleanor replied, standing strong against her enraged father.

Eleanor couldn't give her full attention the task at hand however, because she couldn't stop thinking about Jack. How had he invaded her mind so? Trying to set aside the thought of him, she amplified the love she felt towards him, using it as the sword and shield of her augment.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH!" her father snapped, hitting her with great force.

The young brunette flew into a table as she fell to the floor knocking it down with her. Eleanor grunted in pain, rolling onto her back her eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice yell out to her.

"ELEANOR!" Jack screamed, immediately zooming towards her reaching her immediately.

Jack's blue eyes darkened tremendously, turning to glare at her father, he knew he was invisible to none believers but it gave him the upper hand. Glancing back towards the girl he loved he whispered to her that everything would be alright before turning back to face her father…and that's all Eleanor could remember.

* * *

Screams and heat surrounded the young brunette, painfully pushing off the floor her hazy mind was able to quickly process the situation at hand; THE HOUSE WAS ON FIRE! Eleanor's frantic green eyes skimmed around the room looking for an escape until hearing the sound of loud crashing wood followed by screams, she immediately recognized the yells for help as her siblings' voices. Her head snapped to the corner of the living room, they were surrounded by burning pieces of wood that had fallen trapping them there.

"VICTORIA!" Eleanor screamed to her sister, the young girl looked past the blazing fire to see her sister.

"ELEANOR HELP!" she wailed, clutching onto her two brothers tightly.

"I'M COMING!" she yelled, running towards her siblings, taking a deep breath of the smoke filled air she jumped through the fire that guarded them but didn't come out unscathed.

"It hurts to breath!" Chris coughed, clutching to the dirtied fabric that covered his chest.

"Okay we'll get out of here, don't worry." She cooed, looking around she noticed a crack in the molding wooden wall. For once she was thankful their house was so old and crappy.

"Alright, let's play a game. On three I want all three of you to hit the wall with your shoulder as hard as you can, get it?" she asked, looking in between all her siblings pointing to the weak part of the wall.

They all nodded and as instructed on three they all hit into the wall, after three goes they burst through falling onto the outside snow. Eleanor scooped her baby brother Ron into her arm and ran to a safe distance between them and the house, making sure Chris and Victoria followed right behind.

"Where's dad?" she asked, searching their faces for an answer.

"He ran out and…left us." Victoria mumbled, rage filled Eleanor to the brim of her very being.

'_HOW COULD DO THAT TO HIS OWN CHILDREN?!' _She internally screamed, feeling outraged but in her anger something caught her eye…well more like _didn't _catch her eye; where was Jack?

"Where's Jack? I saw him in the house before I passed out." Eleanor semi asked and semi thought aloud, her eyes darting around to find the snow spirit.

"J-Jack went upstairs and brought us down…when he tried to get us out the door…a big piece of wood pinned him down and knocked him out…" Victoria hesitantly cried, looking up to her older sister.

"W-What?!" Eleanor gasped, turning back to look at the house, looking back to her siblings she grabbed Chris and Victoria's shoulders and spoke "No matter what happens I want you to stay right here, understood?"

"Eleanor you can't!" Chris cried, clutching onto his sister's arm. The young girl gently pulled away from her little brother's grasp.

"I have to." Was all she said before running back into the fire.

That day was the last day Eleanor's siblings had ever seen or heard from her ever again.

* * *

_**Okay so to be blunt Eleanor dies, I know this chapter seemed a bit rushed but I needed to get started with phase 2 of this fic and wanted to get it out there for you guys! Please remember to review! xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Gee I'm not really sure what to say... oh wait no! I'm so rude! How are you guys? Hahaha, anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it and THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU HAVE PUT THIS STORY AS YOUR FAV, FOLLOWED IT, AND ESPECIALLY COMMENTED! THANK YOU! Xx (Sorry for all the yelling I was just super happy and excited, :$)_**

**_Sorry this is such a late update but I've been SUPER sick lately that even looking at my computer screen made me feel worse (which meant I couldn't even watch my shows! :"c) but I hope this chapter make up for it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

~*250 years later*~

The hot summer wind she created caressed her sun kissed skin as it blew past, her hazel hair flailed elegantly in the wind the sun making it look as I it were a honey gold. Watching couples holding hands and kissing on the sandy beach, her gold-green eyes watched them with envy but he heart went out to them, how she wished she could feel like that to be able to love someone so much even if it was for a shot while.

"I should get home, _they _are probably hungry." The girl grumbled, before flying away.

Flying over the crystal clear water her small form reflected onto the water like a rippling mirror, reaching the very end of the beach she slowed down once reaching an open clearing. Landing on the powder soft white sand, she walked to the large hut that has been hidden there for years still unknown to the rest of the world.

"I'm home!"

"Ray!" a familiar voice called out from the second floor.

'Ray' wasn't her real name, but then again she never knew what her real name was. So because the two brothers she had met so many years ago didn't want to just call her by the words that had defined her for so many years such as 'you' they named her 'Ray' and ever since that's been her name, so until they day came when she found her true name she went by 'Ray'.

"How was making that world a _much _warmer place today?" another voice piped up, much closer this time.

"The usual, fun and romantic for many." She giggled, Ray loved being able to prep people for Cupid to strike with his arrow. They may have loathed each other but the little fat man needed her as much as she wanted to help him, she was a hopeless romantic, plain and simple.

"Did you miss me?" a voice breathed into her ear, his hot breath fanned itself against her ear making her shiver.

"Quit it Treat, or else you'll be eating jack squat for lunch." Ray warned, walking away from the amazing sexy guardian.

"Yeah Treat quit it, bedsides it's me she missed, right Ray?" Trick laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Trick and Treat were the brothers of Halloween – that didn't mean their little pranks were limited to that day however – and they lived with Eleanor for as long as she could remember. Both were a mighty sexy Adonis but she only saw them as flirty puppies that relentlessly tried to hump her leg, it was cute at first but gets annoying after a while. However that didn't mean she loved either any less.

"I didn't miss either of you!" Ray snapped, pulling away from Trick "And don't think for _one second _I dint know that it was you two who pulled the tsunami warning on the beach!"

"Moi?!" Trick and Treat said in a shocked unison, placing their hands over their chests for dramatic effect.

"Yes you! People were freaking out!" the young woman yelled, exasperated.

She knew it was the two of them and her suspicion was confirmed when they both began to hysterically laugh, she left out a huff trying not to laugh. They were _such _a bad influence on her! Not even two second later she practically cackled in laughter too.

"I hate you guys!" she yelled in between bouts of laughter.

"Sure you do." Trick laughed, before heading for the stair case.

"Geez," Ray wheezed "I'll get started on lunch." She said with a final chuckled before turning towards the kitchen.

"I'll help." Treat piped up, following closely behind her.

"Sure." Ray replied with a shrug, "I'm planning on making turkey sandwiches, you can help with the veggies." She instructed, going to the fridge and pulling out lettuce and tomatoes then handing it to him.

"Can I add sugar to it?" Treat asked, examining a leaf of lettuce.

"NO!" Ray exclaimed, snatching the leaf from him. Trick and Treat had an unquenchable sweet tooth and would eat candy all day if she didn't force feed them other foods. "I'll make cake for dessert, but you have to eat healthy Treat!"

"Why? It's not like we can die." Ray paused at his words, he was right…but that wasn't the point!

"That's not the point Treat!" the hazel haired girl exclaimed.

"Then what is the point?" Treat purred, backing her against the kitchen counter.

Ray was at a loss of words, what was the point? It had been on the tip of her tongue only seconds ago but now it just…poof; disappeared. The two brothers always did this, flirted with her to the point of her forgetting everything and oh my gosh how she hated it! Ray clamped her eyes shut when she noticed Treat's head kept leaning forward, turning her head away from him hoping to get away from him but her voice hitched when she felt his lips trace the crook of her neck. These two brothers drove her crazy, in more ways than one.

"I would appreciate it if you two didn't do 'the nasty' over my food." Trick announced, pulling the two out of their high.

Trick honestly didn't care and wanted to continue but Ray became extremely embarrassed and shoved him away, both Trick and Treat loved how flustered and embarrassed they could make her, she was the cutest thing to them. Flipping around Ray got back to work on their lunch, declining every offer of help from both brothers.

* * *

Finally finishing she set a plate before each brother before seating herself and taking a large bite of the food she had single handedly prepared. The heat in her cheeks had finally subsided by this point but Ray was still mad at herself for letting Treat get to her like this, they have _both _been doing…'risqué' things like that with her practically from the moment they met 245 years ago. So how was she still letting it get to her?!

'_Maybe it's because they are super-hot and you're and immature teen?' _her left brain suggested, she sighed. Her brain was right, they were _really _hot and she was immature.

"Oh, I just remembered something…" Trick piped up, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What is it?" Ray and Treat asked in unison, he glanced over to the girl on his right with a grin and she once again bushed before looking back to Trick.

"The big man wants to see you."

"North? Why would he want to see me?" Ray asked, slightly surprised.

"Dunno, but he does and they should be here soon."

"Oh no not _them _we can get there just fine without-" suddenly Treat was cut off, by a large and hairy hand grabbing and throwing him into a sack and through a portal.

"Hey!" trick yelled as the same was done to him.

However the Yetis didn't man handle Ray, instead the large hairy – but kind – beast gestured for her to enter the sack. With a giggle she stepped into the bag and second later she was being placed gently onto the ground and was released.

"Oh and she get the five star treatment while you throw us around like trash!" Treat mumbled, angrily fixing his coal black shaggy hair.

"Because she is lady, and you are not." A deep and thickly accented voice stated with a loud chuckle.

"Hey North." Ray greeted, shrugging the sack off her foot.

"Ah, Ray! How are you?" The large man asked sweetly, arms wide open for her embrace.

"I'm fine thank you!" She laughed when pulled into the large bear like man.

"Good, good, would you like cookies?" he asked, but didn't wait for a response when calling out "Elves, cookies!"

"Thank you." Ray giggled again; she loved how jolly this man was.

The second the Elves arrived with a platter of cookies Trick and Treat had already managed to swiped a handful – being mindful of the ones that had been half eaten.

"So what's up North?" the young girl piped up, taking a cookie for herself.

"I need your help with heating in Hawaii." He replied, his thick Russian accent always brought a smile to her lips.

"Oh yeah, it's been pretty hot lately, do you want me to ease up on the heat?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," He replied, then added "the reindeers don't work that well if it is too hot." She nodded.

"Got it, anything else?"

"Yes, have dinner with us! You have not come in so long!" Ray thought about his request, she hadn't made dinner yet and her two roommates loved his desserts.

"Okay, Trick, Treat, this okay with you?" she called out, looking over her shoulder at the two men.

"Totally fine, sweet heart." Trick replied, winking at Ray before pulling his long silver hair over his left shoulder.

"Great," she stated, and then looked back to North. "So what's on the menu?" she asked, looking up at the man who loomed over her.

"Well-" he began but was quickly interrupted, with a bang a Yeti flung the door open with a frantic expression.

Ray didn't understand the babble the large beast rushed out but the next thing she knew she was running after North out the room and was followed by her two roommates in toe. They all stopped before a large globe, their eyes went wide in fear and shock when a black smoky figure rushed around the circular object leaving a horrible cackling to echo throughout the domain before disappearing.

"I-It…it can't be…" Ray trailed off, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Pitch…" North breathed, his fists balling up.

"Shit." Both Trick and Treat mumbled, their eyes snapping over to Ray who stared back.

'_He can't be back.' _The thought helplessly trailed itself through her mind.

* * *

_**Dun dun DUUUUUUNNNNNN hahaha, so as you probably realized we reached the beginning of the movie ROTG just before Jack becomes a Guardian. Yes I will be following the story line but not heavily and I will definitely be adding my own twists and turns!**_

_**Okay please remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought! xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting until now! Once I had gotten back everything was SUPER hectic! But I finally had time to sit down and write! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I just wanted to say THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, FAV, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

**_Oh and I just made a Twitter account which is _****_completely_****_ dedicated to my stories and fanfics so if you want to contact me or just stay updated with everything fanfic/story related follow me on yasiiia It'll contain multimedia, updates on how the story is going, you can ask me questions, and a lot more!_**

**_Okay sorry for the long AN but I just wanted to talk to you guys for a bit! On with the story! _**

**_(~^_^)~xxxxxxxx~MWAH~xxxxxxxx~(^_^~)_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ray trembled in fear as cold sweat broke throughout her body; it wasn't him it _couldn't _be him, he young brunette's vision blurred with tears as her legs buckled sending her small form crashing to the floor.

"Ray!" both Trick and Treat yelled in unison, rushing to her side.

"Get her water!" Trick yelled, several yetis jolted at the command before bumping heads to get the young woman the much needed liquid.

"What is wrong?!" North exclaimed, dropping onto one knee by Treat who held the quivering girl in his arms.

Treat didn't bother to reply as he cooed words of comfort to Ray, trying to ease her panic attack. However she began to hyperventilate as her heart rattled loudly in her ears blocking out any other sound and soon black dots began to dance around in her vision before he finally blacked out.

"Ray, Ray!" Treat called out to her but she did not respond, letting out a worried sigh the raven hairs man looked up at North "Is there a spare room we could use?"

The large Guardian nodded, gesturing for one of the yetis to show him the way, gently Treat gathered the unconscious woman into his arms before following the beast out of the room. In all of the years North had known Ray he had _never _seen her act like this and it frightened him to see someone he considered like a daughter to be so frightened.

"Pitch." Was all Trick said, immediately gaining the thickly bearded man's attention.

"Pitch?" North parroted confused.

"I'm guessing she never told you, well I'm not surprised. She won't even tell us the whole story, but…" Trick paused, running a pale hand through his long silver locks while sighing in frustration "the day we found Ray, she was barely breathing." North's eyes went wide at the trickster's words.

"What?" he mumbled as horrible thoughts ran through his head about what could have happened to Ray.

"Pitch had founder her a week before we had, all she would tell us was that…he tortured her. She never told us what he had done to her in detail and we never asked but it was a miracle we found her alive, North he left her in the woods with the intention for her to die."

"My god." Was all North could say, he had never thought Pitch was capable of nearly killing a spirit.

"I think you should call the rest of the Guardians." Trick advised, turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?" North called after him.

"You knew quite well how much the rest of your crew dislikes my brother and I." Trick replied over his shoulder, exiting the room.

North paused for a moment, it was true; he only had gotten to know them better because of Ray unlike the rest of the Guardians. They had all believed the Halloween spirits consorted in some way with Pitch, but they were wrong, plus their constant tricks and pranks didn't exactly help them get on the Guardians' good sides. Shaking his head the large man rushed over to the large lever, turning it to the right before smashing it down, the Guardians have been summoned.

Hastily making his way up to the room Treat had been escorted to Trick made it there in no time, quietly turning the knob of the red wooden door he slowly entered the room aiming to make as little noise as possible while entering the darkened room.

"How is she?" Trick whispered, closing the door behind him allowing the room to fall back into an artificial darkness.

"I have no idea, she screams in pain every now and then. I think she's dreaming about _him_." Treat replied, his words came out bitter towards the end of his sentence.

"Shit." Trick grunted, kicking off his shoes the tall man climbed into bed behind Ray as his brother had already taken up the spot in front of her.

Treat held her hand gently in his large palms, caressing them with his thumb while quietly cooing words of comfort to the sleeping brunette hoping to ease her inner pain while Trick lovingly stroked her arm and played with her long hair. They both loved Ray dearly, not like a lover but like a younger sister – however that didn't mean they didn't love teasing her.

* * *

~*Ray Dream*~

_Darkness, darkness was all she could see. A cruel cackle emanated from all around her, she had grown accustomed to hearing the voice however that didn't mean she feared it any less. Suddenly Ray was thrown off her feet and harshly collided against a cold stone wall, she gasped feeling her arm shatter from the fierce impact and protruding edges of the wall, her arm bled from the new gashes and lay limp beside her body as is finally crashed onto the cold and moist earthy floor. The soil cushioned her fall slightly, but only slightly. However it wasn't long before _he _was hovering her beaten and bloody form._

_"Oh my love, don't look so sad." The devilish man sneered, coming closer to her face._

_Reaching a hand out, he stroked her hair before tangling his spider-like digits into her long dirtied hair. Yanking her up, too high for her feet to touch the cold floor her gazed into her eyes, the fight had not yet left them and he enjoyed seeing her squirm as she tried to fight against him. Pulling her paled face to his dead blue one Pitch stole a kiss form the young girl, it only lasted a mere second before she clawed at his face._

_"You're a little fighter aren't you?" he mocked, tightening his grip in her hair while wiping the oozing black liquid from his face that was a result of the cut she had managed to inflict. "Well you won't be able to move when I'm done with you." He chuckled evilly._

_"Show me your worst." Ray spat, glaring at him before she was flung onto the floor and her breathing abruptly cut off as he smashed his foot against her bruised and raw neck._

~*Ray Dream End*~

* * *

Ray's eyes snapped open glowing a bright gold before returning to its green-gold mixture, she felt the moisture run down the sides of her face, her eyes burning from the shedding tears as he throat felt as dry as sand paper as she breathed in deeply, swallowing did nothing to ease the rough feel. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed Treat's sleeping face only inches away from her own and immediately felt Trick's presence behind her, this wasn't the first time she had awoken like this but she was thankful for their presence, it made Ray feel so much safer and secure to have them so close. Slowly she moved to sit up, her hair matted itself to her neck and face and her clothes clung to her body, the cold air suddenly hit her damp form making her shiver.

'_I need a shower…' _was her only thought, calming her breathing Ray skillfully began to float off of the bed and thankfully didn't make either man stir.

Landing as quietly as possible onto the wooden floor by the bed, her eyes scanned the room until stopping on a single wooden door in the corner of the room. Floating off the floor – only by a few inches – she hovered over to the door, grabbing the cold knob in her lightly shaking hand she turned it, turning to see if she had disturbed either of her friends' sleep, still sleeping. Pushing the door open Ray was greeted by a large white porcelain lavatory, landing onto the cold white tile floors she closed the door behind her.

Walking over to a large mirror a few inches before the door she stared at her disheveled appearance, sighing she began to pull off her green short sleeved V-neck throwing it to one side before undoing the button of her shorts. Once all the items of clothing had pooled around at her feet Ray stared once again at her bare reflection, her eyes slowly skimmed over her chest before stopping just below her breasts and began to follow the large scar that began from the bottom of her left breast down to her right hipbone.

Her slightly trembling right hand traced over the deep scar, it only just missed her bellybutton. Ray remembered when _he _inflicted the agonizing pain upon her, before leaving her for dead in those horribly dark and murky woods; if Trick and Treat hadn't found her she…she would have died that night. Shaking her head Ray's hands balled up tightly, as her mind tried to forget the events of that hellish week. Looking over to the large shower on her left Ray hastily walked over to it.

Turning the nob of the shower towards the red, Ray waited until steam began to form before stepping into the shower. The hot water cascaded down her warm beige skin, her body shivered in delight as the water caressed her form. She smiled closing her eyes, no matter how bad things got Ray knew a simple hot shower could make her feel so much better. Suddenly the brunette's eyes snapped open as she became fully alert.

"Hello? How's there?" she called out, no reply "You'd do good to answer or…or else!" she yelled.

"Ray honey, you need to come up with better threats." Trick chuckled. "She's in here Treat, chill out." The silver haired man called out to his brother.

"Geez Ray! You nearly gave me a heart attack! You have _no _idea how horrifying it is to wake up with you missing after you've had an attack?!" Treat scolded, folding his arms over hi puffed up chest as he frowned in disapproval.

Ray was thankful for the heavily blurred shower curtain between them, however that didn't make it any less awkward for her. Letting out a small sigh she spoke.

"Trick, Treat, I'm sorry. But I'm sorta busy right now so if you could please go, that'd be great."

"Alright but hurry, North sent a yeti up here a couple of seconds ago saying we had to get down stairs ASAP." Treat huffed; he really didn't like the yetis, well it was understandable because they didn't like him – or Trick – either.

"Okay, I'll be no more than five minutes!" Ray called out, scrubbing her hair faster.

"You know if you need help…I'm here." Trick piped up, she could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"NO! Now get OUT!" the young brunette yelled, both boys sighed with a grin before exiting the room.

* * *

Just as promised Ray was out of the shower in five minutes, but she was out of the bathroom in ten – hey a girl needed to brush her hair and change! Walking out of the lavatory feeling refreshed Ray came face to face with her two roommates. Treat held up her shoes, taking them from him and mumbling a word of thanks she slipped them on before heading towards the door, only to be stopped by a gentle hand.

"Ray you know you don't have to go back down there, we can just go home." Treat suggested, his face was kind while his voice was filled with worry and protectiveness, looking over to his brother Ray concluded that Trick seemed to feel the same.

"I'm fine guys, really. And if…if _Pitch_ really is back, I have to face him." Both men paused, looking to each other before turning back to Ray.

"Alright." Treat sighed, releasing her arm.

"But thanks for taking care of me guys." Ray smiled at the two, who smiled back.

The three misfits walked down a large stair case, navigating their way back into the large auditorium they had originally arrived in. Pushing past the large festively painted wooden doors the trio managed to come in just in time to hear the end of someone's sentence.

"I'm not a Guardian." The voice sounded familiar to Ray but she couldn't place it.

"Hey North." Ray piped up, innocently waving at the group that seemed to crowed over a single person.

"RAY!" the large man exclaimed, practically running over to the young woman before pulling her into a bone crushingly tight hug.

"Cant…breathe!" Ray gasped, feeling the air leave her lungs.

"Sorry, I was worried that you were not okay." North chuckled in his thickly accented voice, gently placing her back onto the floor.

"It's alright, but thank you for worrying. I feel much better." She smiled up at the large man.

"YOU!" Bunnymund exclaimed, an obvious scowl contorting his furry features.

"Oh don't even start rabbit!" Treat snapped, he and Trick both glared at the furry Guardian.

"Guys don't start! We're here for a more important reason-" Ray was suddenly cut off by a pair of arms.

Being nearly thrown to the floor Ray was enveloped into the chilled yet loving hug, however despite how 'loving' the hug had been it caught her by surprise. Standing as stiff as a board Ray waited for the person to identify themselves. The room fell into a dead silences at the newly titled Guardian's sudden and unexpected action, pulling himself away only far enough to face her clearly the young boys spoke.

"Eleanor, I've missed you." He voice was kind and filled with something Ray couldn't place, but most of all.

'_Who the hell is 'Eleanor'?' _was her only reaction to the teen's words.

* * *

_**Taadaaa! I hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Anyway I'll see you guys next time and don't forget to leave a comment! xx **_


End file.
